The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Delitycoon’.
The new Chrysanthemum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely flowering semi-double-type Chrysanthemum plants with unique ray floret coloration and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands in September, 2005 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Chrysanthemum×morifolium, not patented. The new Chrysanthemum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in September, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since October, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.